


Unrepentant

by finishingmoves



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Filthy, Fluff, Loving Intimacy, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finishingmoves/pseuds/finishingmoves
Summary: Shinnok and Raiden continue their bonding, exploring each others’ bodies and finding out what sparks their passions. Most of all, they’re grateful for their reunion, and the profound emotional connection they now share. Also, they have deliciously filthy sex. Lots of it.Note 1: this is de-corrupted Shinnok, already reconciled with Raiden who is no longer dark. They are both getting along and healthy (an AU, but a necessary one).Note 2: I write Shinnok as trans/NB. In this respect, the fic is trans friendly and does not include gendered terms.Note 3: Enjoy!





	Unrepentant

 

_ Oh, Raaaiden…  _ Shinnok murmurs across the room to him in an inviting tone, catching the other god’s attention. He's perched at the edge of the soft mattress, which sinks slightly under his weight, and he’s dressed in an oversized tunic of Raiden's own. Beneath the hem of the soft white fabric, his legs are spread slightly, revealing pale smooth skin with a pink flush in his inner thighs.  _ Hurry, love. I'm finding it hard to be patient.  _

Raiden is fumbling around with his armor in the corner of the room, desperately trying to pull it off, but he's flustered enough to struggle with it.  _ One moment, dearest Shinnok. I am not even undressed yet. _

_ Oh, that reminds me.  _ Shinnok retrieves a pair of long black gloves and matching knee socks, slipping his slender forearm into the dark velvety fabric and pulling it up around his elbow. Flexing his fingers to test the tight fit, he smirks in satisfaction, putting on the other glove right away.  _ This should help in case I start glowing. I know the skeletal form isn't nearly as appealing.  _

Raiden lifts his eyebrows, halfway done with stripping off his battle gear. Gauntlet in hand, he watches as Shinnok lays backward, resting flat on the bed for a moment before sitting up to put his socks on.  _ I do appreciate that… _

_ I knew you would.  _ Shinnok slides one long muscular leg into the sock, wiggling his toes and drawing his knee up to his chest before stretching out his leg to admire himself. Once both socks are on, he takes the final step and disrobes fully, smoothly slipping off the thin lacy panties he's been wearing in place of any sensible underwear. Raiden's breath catches in his throat loudly, and Shinnok arches a brow, licking his lips.  _ So you like what you see?  _

_ I do, and I want to see more of it.  _

_ That could be arranged.  _ Smoothly and without hesitation, Shinnok spreads his legs open all the way, revealing the delectable sight between them.  _ Come forth and taste the body of a god… _

Raiden stares at him wide-eyed, dropping the armor with a loud clatter. 

Slowly, he regains his clarity of thought, hypnotized by the sight. Dragging his focus upward, he gazes at Shinnok bashfully.  _ W-where?  _

Shinnok rolls his eyes. Can he really be this dense? Raiden is stunningly oblivious to sexual matters, often quite charmingly, but this is a bit much.  _ Where do you think?  _

_ I am aware. I would just like to hear you say it.  _

Shinnok blushes, caught off guard, and folds his legs beneath him, still spread wide and kneeling on the mattress.  _ You-- you already know where.  _

_ I do. Tell me. You tease me for being bashful; this is my turn.  _

Shinnok turns redder, averting his eyes all of a sudden _. My-- my slit.  _

Raiden licks his lips. _ Mm. I see… I am never entirely sure how to refer to it. I do not want to use any words that do not suit you, sweet Shinnok.  _

_ Thank you for that. It's not-- it's not any of the terms used towards, uh--  _ Shinnok gestures vaguely and helplessly.  _ It is just-- mine.  _

_ I understand completely.  _ Raiden approaches, dressed only in the light fabric strip that hangs tantalizingly between his legs, revealing the large stiff outline beneath. Wonderingly, he strokes a gentle hand across Shinnok's lower leg.  _ Is that velvet?  _

_ Maybe.  _ Shinnok smirks, eyeing him with great interest. He runs a hand over Raiden's waist as his lover kneels on the bed, and the covering cloth twitches slightly over his hips, a soft blush rising to Raiden's cheeks. Shinnok grins wickedly.  _ I have to admit, I feel even more sexy in this outfit. _

_ I do enjoy you entirely nude, my love, but there is something profoundly appealing about this.  _ The tunic threatens to fall off as Raiden leans in, gently taking hold of Shinnok's leg and unfolding it to lay across his lap. Raiden tucks his cloth between his own legs like makeshift underwear, hiding everything for now. Biting his lip, he admires his lover's firm pale thighs, caressing the dark fabric over his muscular calves. Stroking his thumb over Shinnok's bony ankle, Raiden squeezes his leg gently, appreciating the sight immensely.  _ You are so incredibly flexible. _

_ Oh, you have no idea.  _

_ Let me see… _

_ I was doing it earlier.  _

Raiden turns redder.  _ I would like to see again.  _

_ I'd be glad to, but you'll need to let go of me. _

_ Oh, must I? _

_...No, I can do it just like this.  _ Shinnok lays back against the mattress, unfolding his long legs and opening them as wide as he can until they're perfectly spread, revealing the temptation between them.  _ I like to use my agility for kombat… but this is equally valuable.  _

Raiden is speechless, his mouth dry and underwear wet at the sight. 

Shinnok waits patiently as he stares, flexing his thigh muscles to enhance the effect. Eventually he clears his throat.  _ Raiden, is your brain still working? _

_ Y-yes. Somewhat.  _ Raiden lifts his gaze and stares at the wall.  _ I am about to sin.  _

_ Gods can't sin. How many times have I told you that? _

_ Well, if I was not a god, it would be a sin.  _

_ What would, precisely?  _

_ Worship…  _ Raiden lowers his head, gently touching the tip of his tongue between Shinnok's legs and licking slowly and reverently.  _ I want to use up your stamina, and not with a fight. _

Shinnok shivers with pleasure, instinctively arching his hips against Raiden's mouth. Raiden knows how to please him, yet somehow, it is always a marvelous surprise.  _ This is better than kombat.  _

_ Yes, it is.  _ Raiden licks devotedly, teasing his hot wet treasures. Shinnok tastes sweet, the slight salt of his skin mixed with the flavor of his fluid.  _ By far.  _

Amazingly, Shinnok spreads open even wider, bending his knees and flattening his legs on either side of his body. He gazes at Raiden through a pleasurable haze, eyes half closed and lips parted in a silent gasp.  _ I want no one else, ever, to taste me. It is a sacred secret.  _

_ I will be the only one. I promise you that. No one else is permitted, by you...or by me.  _

Shinnok shivers in pleasure, driven wild by the heat of his tongue and the tone of his voice.  _ I love it when you're possessive, dearest Raiden. _

_ How could I not be?  _ Raiden gently caresses the sleek cloth of his knee socks, welcoming Shinnok's fingers as they tangle in his soft silky hair. With each sucking lick, Shinnok tugs a little harder, riding the rhythm of the strokes with a slight rocking of his hips. Raiden works harder, eyes half-closed, responding to Shinnok’s needs.  _ Just look at you. No one could resist the sight.  _

_ Many could. You're just wildly infatuated with me.  _

_ Maybe so.  _ Raiden swirls his tongue in his navel, prompting a surprised moan, then works his way back down to tease him with gentle kissing.  _ For which there are many, many reasons.  _

_ Ohh… Name them. Tell me.  _

_ Mm, does it arouse you to know how loved you are?  _

_ Obviously… _

_Then I will._ Raiden discovers a particularly sensitive spot, and nibbles on it devotedly, flicking the tip of his tongue against the firm flesh. _I did not find you so sexually delicious until we were in love. Before that, however, I knew that you had… appeal._  

Shinnok tugs on a handful of his hair impatiently, clawing at the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest.  _ I'm listening… _

_You and I...we have been together in conflict so long, beyond even your memory or mine. For you to be my lover, instead of my foe, is a dream, a relief._ Raiden murmurs poetically, nose buried between Shinnok's legs and rubbing against that sensitive spot as his tongue explores lower. _But the desire for your body...that is new, and exhilarating. I will admit I indulge it whenever I feel it._  

_ As do I. Hence why we're here.  _ Shinnok aches with pleasure, tender skin licked raw from Raiden's efforts. He lets out a trembling groan, legs shaking instinctively.  _ Sexually delicious, you said?  _

_ Y-yes. I cannot look at you this way and not want to eat you out until you are leaking from both ends.  _ Raiden turns bright red, realizing in a terrible instant.  _ Did I say that?  _

Shinnok's eyebrows shoot up. _Yes, yes, you did, and I want an explanation._  

_ I… _ Raiden falters uselessly, burying his face between Shinnok's thighs and lapsing into satisfied silence until a firm tug on his hair jolts him back to reality.  _ I-- I love it when you are so aroused that you weep with pleasure… both above and below.  _

_ Ohhh…  _ He breathes out.  _ Hello there. So you do have a taste for the scandalous, no matter how mild. I knew it.  _ Shinnok hooks one flexible leg over Raiden's shoulders, pressing down firmly to keep him in place.  _ That is quite a task. I do not get wet easily. Nor do I cry with pleasure unless you have done a truly spectacular job… which happens often, I will admit. _

_ You do it more often than you think, my love.  _ Raiden glances up at him, meeting his eyes while tasting a mouthful.  _ Regardless, it is a goal, not an expectation. _

_ Isn't it always…  _ Shinnok deeply massages his shoulders with his free hand, lavishing love and care on Raiden.  _ So, what are your expectations? I notice you haven't pushed me to orgasm yet.  _

_ This time, I am trying not to.  _ Raiden slows his pace, reverting to tender kisses as he brushes his lips gently against the damp hot skin.  _ I would like to see whether this pleasure can be prolonged. When you have been in that blissful state of near-satisfaction for some time, the climax lasts longer.  _

_Oh? And who told you this?_  

Raiden flushes with embarrassment.  _ A- a magazine.  _

_Oh, dear Raiden._ Shinnok stifles a laugh. _Did you read an article on how to give oral sex to--?_  

_ Perhaps.  _ Raiden closes his eyes, trying to stifle his embarrassment with no success.  _ It was mere curiosity that guided me...but the article was not incorrect. What state are you in?  _

_ New York, I believe.  _

_ Shinnok, please! Not that--  _ Raiden sighs exasperatedly, lifting his head, and glares at his lover in between long, sensual licks.  _ What is your body feeling?  _

_ All sorts of unmentionable tingling sensations. I don't know how close I am to climax, but I do know this is wonderful. What are you doing differently this time? _

_ I am not sure. I am just following my instincts.  _

_ You have some very interesting instincts. Did it ever occur to you that you'd be doing this to someone? _

_ Not in my immortal lifetime.  _

_ Especially not to me, I assume.  _

_ Indeed not. _

_ So what are these instincts you speak of?  _

_ I barely know. I see you with your legs spread and I want to use my mouth on you.  _

_Interesting… The natural mortal impulse upon seeing-- ahem-- something like this, I assume, would be to want to have sex directly. At least, that appears to be the case._  

 _Directly?_  

_ Coupling. You know.  _

_I do desire that also. But my reward is seeing you in erotic bliss. This is the most effective way._ To prove the point, Raiden lowers his head and unexpectedly sucks on him, teasing with rough eager strokes of his tongue until Shinnok's eyes are wet with tears of pleasure. _Ohhh… I knew it could be done. You are close, yes?_  

Shinnok gazes at him through the blurry haze, holding his own legs open with his arms wrapped around his thighs to calm himself as his body shakes violently, brought near the brink of satisfaction.  _ W-what do you think? _

_ I think you are, my love.  _ Raiden waits until Shinnok is quiet again, his frantic heaving breaths slowed to ragged panting for air. Then he resumes the treatment, finding a spot that makes him groan loudly and leak a few delectable drops. Dipping his head down to catch the fluid on the tip of his tongue, Raiden resumes seamlessly, focusing on that particularly effective area and drawing out gasping moans from deep in Shinnok’s throat.  _ And now?  _

_ I feel it building up, deep within me... You'll need to hold me down. I may accidentally strangle you when my thighs clench.  _

_ Would you like me to tie your legs to the bed?  _

Shinnok's eyes shoot open. _Try it._  

Taking off his tunic, Raiden separates the layered strips of cloth, hastily wrapping one end around Shinnok's slender bony ankle and the other around the side of the bed frame. Repeating the treatment on the other side, he gently holds him still, securing his lover in place with his knees bent and legs spread wide. He can't resist a wry grin.  _ Maybe this new form of restraint will cure your bad behavior.  _

_Or else, it might encourage me._ Shinnok smirks arrogantly, skin damp and glistening with sweat. The dark fabric on his arms and legs stands out against his pale body, but the flushed deep pink is most prominent, aching with need. He bucks his hips up, seeking relief and drawing Raiden's loving hungry gaze. _Finish me._  

Raiden presses his mouth to his hot wet skin and satisfies him once and for all, stimulating the right spot with a trembling spark. Moaning Raiden's name, Shinnok explodes with climax, thigh muscles clenching as the restraints hold them apart, grasping the sheets with small strong fists as his body convulses. Desperately, he rubs against Raiden's mouth in fast frantic orgasmic thrusts, and Raiden offers his tongue, satisfying him with every desperate twitching rise and fall of his lovely slender hips.

Finally, it is over. Unfolding his knees as Raiden removes the restraints, Shinnok lays flat and spreads his legs across the width of the bed, small delicate feet hanging over the sides of the mattress. He's unbothered by his own flagrant display of his skill and his body, just resting as he recovers his breath. 

He meets Raiden's eyes. 

_ Godly.  _

_I knew it would be._ Raiden crawls on top of him to hug him close, carefully keeping his crotch a safe distance from Shinnok's aching tender areas. Between his own legs, his length bulges invitingly, twitching now and then with unfulfilled need. He ignores it, devotedly admiring Shinnok and stroking his fluffy silver hair. _I love you.._  

_ I love you, too, sweet Raiden. You are the finest partner I could ever imagine. By the way, your cock desperately needs attention.  _

Raiden bites his lip, lifting his hips up higher off Shinnok.  _ Not now.  _

_ Yes, now.  _

_ What--what do you intend to do about it? _

_ This.  _ Shinnok reaches down to caress the leaking shaft with soft gloved fingers, coaxing an immediate moan out of the overwhelmed and painfully aroused Raiden.  _ Straddle my waist, and let me do this to you.  _

Raiden does as asked, spreading his legs and sitting on Shinnok's hips without hesitation. The smaller god sits up and leans forward to close the distance, pleasuring him with steady jerking motions that make him quiver and gasp with each stroke. 

Shinnok observes, deeply intrigued.  _ You like it rough.  _

_ Only slightly.  _ Raiden bites his lip, tossing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut as Shinnok's thumb teases the prominent vein on the underside of his length. Pressing his lover down into the bed with his weight, Raiden breathes heavily and suppresses a shudder of yearning pleasure, wringing his hands rather than clutch Shinnok hard enough to hurt.  _ Whatever this is… it is phenomenal.  _

_ So you like my touch with the gloves. Unsurprising…  _ Shinnok beams with delight, using his other arm to prop himself up as he enthusiastically massages Raiden's massive cock.  _ Do you even know how big you are? _

Raiden gasps with joy at the sensation, jolted back to his senses by the sound of Shinnok's voice. Chills run up and down his spine at the touch, and he grinds himself hard against his velvety palm, desperately seeking relief.  _ I know I am large, my dearest. You have informed me.  _

As a response, Shinnok reaches forward and presses Raiden's length right up against his stomach, watching as milky hot fluid leaks from the tip into his belly button and dribbles down his skin. He smirks, watching the sight.  _ I told you. Huge.  _

_ Oh.  _ Raiden turns as red as the tip of his flushed cock, blushing all over his body in a surge of erotic humiliation.  _ You always mention it, but that… that is-- I am-- I must be excessively large.  _

_ Not excessively, dear Raiden. You're a rare treat. Didn't you ever think about your size before we awakened each other’s needs?  _

_ No… should I have?  _

_ Not necessarily, but I'm sure others did. Having that visible through your pants on its own is bad enough, but far worse when our fights gave you a slight erection. _

Raiden’s eyes widen.  _ When what?  _

_ You heard me. I know you remember. _

_ That is the natural reaction of the body to the stress of battle! _

_ Mmm. By all means, go on, tell yourself that.  _ Shinnok kneads his cock with nimble strong fingers, working up and down his length and taking Raiden's breath away in little moaning gasps.  _ How close are you?  _

Raiden tilts his head to the side.  _ I am on top of you.  _

_ Very funny. Are you close to coming?  _

_I suggest that you keep touching me and find out for yourself, dearest Shinnok._  

_ Raiden, that isn't fair. My gloves are going to be ruined.  _

_ Oh.  _ Raiden's face falls, cock softening a tiny bit. 

_...I can wash them.  _ Shinnok squeezes his length, drawing a startled moaning gasp from him, and works him over hastily, getting him back to an achingly hard state that leaves Raiden in a blissful daze with his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. 

_ Good. That's better.  _ Shinnok jerks him off eagerly and roughly, trying to stimulate him to the point of climax, but Raiden just moans and bucks his hips harder, mindlessly seeking pleasure as the intense sensation consumes him. With a strangled gasp, Raiden pleads for relief, and Shinnok leans up and kisses his forehead and cheek and the tip of his nose, distracting him while he tries desperately to bring him to the breaking point.  _ I'm working on it. _

_I know you are._ Raiden exhales deeply, focusing on his lover's angular face and bright eyes. _I adore you. Thank you for doing this. Is this what it is like for you without me, to be unable to finish when you desire?_  

_ Always, yes. It is maddening. There's a reason I need you. Many, many reasons, overall…  _ Struck by an idea, Shinnok grinds his thumb firmly against the leaking tip of Raiden's aching cock, feeling his wetness soak through the dark fabric of his glove. Raiden cries out, arching his back and trembling with shaky breaths, and Shinnok rubs harder, directly and mercilessly stimulating the most pleasurable spot.  _ Is this it? _

_N-not yet but-- it will be…_ Raiden's sides rise and fall as he gasps and leans back, responding with an involuntary twitch of his cock that touches his bare stomach. Surrendering to Shinnok's loving eager efforts, he presses more aggressively against his thumb and fingers, inviting him to rub as roughly as he wants. _Almost…_  

_ This is the hardest I've ever needed to work, love. Normally I can't stop making you come.  _

Raiden glances away shamefully. _We may have raised our tolerance from coupling too many times. That makes it more difficult to come._  

_ Let me guess, you read about that, too.  _ Shinnok squeezes the base of Raiden's length, working his fingers up and down in idle random patterns.  _ And what is the cure? _

_ Not doing it for several weeks… if we can manage that long.  _

_ Highly unlikely.  _ Shinnok sniffs discontentedly, glove dripping with wet slick fluid.  _ So much for that. We will find a way around this, never fear. You used magic to finish me...may I do the same for you? _

Raiden gazes at him with pleading eyes, reaching out to gently hold Shinnok's free hand in a gesture of love and trust.  _ Please… _

_ Please, what?  _

_ Please satisfy me with any method in your power.  _

Shinnok arches a brow.  _ That makes me want to couple with you outright… mount you as you kneel before me, and ride your thrusts until you've filled me up. _

Raiden freezes, suddenly consumed by immediate fantasies.  _...could you? _

_Ohhhh, yes. Climb off me._ Shinnok rapidly pulls away and sits up as Raiden kneels on the bed, wrapping his legs around his lover's sturdy waist with remarkable speed and agility. Lifting himself up with his arms on Raiden's shoulders, he looks him in the eye, kissing him deeply on the mouth as his lover blushes. _Are you ready?_  

 _Yes…_  

_ No, you're not.  _ Shinnok conjures a handful of lube, hastily slicking Raiden's length, then shoves his fingers into himself and wipes his hand between his legs, making himself glisten in the light. He smirks as Raiden's eyes widen, climbing his body and pressing the large cock’s tip against his tight entrance.  _ What about now?  _

_ The intensity of the pleasure is nearly agonizing. Please, stop teasing me, and just mount me, if you do intend to. _

_ Oh, I do.  _ Spreading his thighs, Shinnok lets go of Raiden's shoulders and lowers himself onto his thick throbbing length, feeling the ache through his pelvis as he stretches to accommodate the size. He moans as Raiden’s cock fills him all the way, helplessly plunging further with every thrust, as gravity and Shinnok's willpower work together to bury the whole shaft deep between his legs.

Finally, the bare skin of their hips presses together, bodies perfectly united in coupling. Shinnok moans, and bites down hard on his lip, tugging at the wet fabric of his glove. _Oh, I want this off-- ohhhh--_ He throws back his head and moans uncontrollably, bucking his hips back and forth rather than up and down. Every motion stimulates his excruciatingly tender slit, too tight right now to easily let Raiden fuck him, and Shinnok shifts his weight forward, riding the faint motions. _You don't fit, and it's the best thing I've ever felt._

Raiden gazes at him helplessly, thrusting upwards and coaxing a loud strangled moan from Shinnok. He caresses his lover's sides and shoulders and the bare skin of his ribs, trying desperately to comfort and calm him.  _ I do fit… you are on me.  _

_ Not well enough for comfortable sex, but… this does work for me.  _ Shinnok strokes Raiden's hair.  _ You're very sweet. Stop worrying. I'm enjoying it.  _

_ If you insist.  _ Taking hold of Shinnok's bare hand, Raiden lifts it to his mouth, gently sucking his fingers.  _ Allow me… _

Shinnok gasps deeply, breath catching in his throat, and feels a trembling wave of arousal, body aching deeply with unfulfilled joy.  _ Please… _

Raiden keeps going, bouncing Shinnok with the motion of his hips in tiny controlled thrusts and teasing his delicate fingertips with soft sucking and the heat of his tongue. Shinnok responds with a deep shaky moan, grabbing Raiden's waist and sending a surge of warm tingling magic through his lower body.

Raiden finally feels the impulse stirring deep within him, gripping Shinnok tighter.  _ I am nearly there…  _

_Me, too._ Shinnok leans forward, burying his face in Raiden's shoulder as he rocks him gently in his lap, overwhelmed by the pure intensity of the feeling. To ease the process, he reaches down and sends another delicious tingling spell right through Raiden’s hips, just as Raiden's fingertip finds the right pressure point and jolts a surge of electrified pleasure through it, enhancing the sensation enough to finally push them both over the brink. 

Raiden and Shinnok scream each other's names, clutching one another and thrusting as hard as they can, arms and legs wrapped around each other's muscular bodies. Caught up in the throes of agony and bliss, they tumble sideways on the bed, dangerously close to falling off, but manage to cling together, holding tight. Shinnok convulses as the orgasm wracks his slender form, slit tightening and squeezing Raiden's cock with trembling erotic spasms, and Raiden drenches him inside with twitching squirts, letting go of his fingers and gently nibbling on his ear instead as he whispers sweet things through a haze of joy. Shinnok returns the affectionate thoughts, weakened and overwhelmed by the spectacular climax, and cuddles his lover tightly, laying back on the bed with his legs spread wide and Raiden's shaft still buried right between them. 

After several minutes of blissful contemplative silence, Raiden clears his throat, facedown in the mattress on top of Shinnok.  _ Should we...detach? _

_ No, stay. I like this.  _ Shinnok pets his hair fondly, turning to the side to gaze sweetly at his lover.  _ I didn't expect that we were going to do that, but I'm glad we did.  _

_ That we were going to do what? _

_ Fucking.  _

_ Oh. Yes, well--  _ Raiden coughs and glances away, suddenly flustered by the filthy reality of what they did together.  _ It was so good.  _

_ I'll say. It only seemed fair, since you ate me out so deliciously... You deserved something satisfying, too.  _

_ Shinnok, my dearest, the point of lovemaking is not necessarily an equivalent exchange. _

_ Maybe not, but this time, I'm glad it was.  _ Shinnok smirks, struck by an idea.  _ Raiden, love, if you pull out of me, you can see your cum drip down my thighs. Don't you have a kink for that?  _

Raiden blushes deeply, instantly. _Must you mention it?_  

_ I'm surprised you hadn't yet.  _ Shinnok squirms a little to get the point across.  _ Flip over.  _

Raiden does as asked, maneuvering them both so Shinnok is laying on top of him. His lover clings to him tighter, gladly accepting Raiden's gentle kiss.  _ Better? _

_ Much.  _ Shinnok sits up, wriggling his hips and letting out a deep breath of satisfaction. Slowly, he lifts himself off the thick shaft, annoyed at the new empty feeling within him. A faint trickle of wetness courses down the inside of his thighs, and Raiden's softening cock perks up again for an instant. Shinnok lifts an eyebrow.  _ Ah, that godly stamina.  _

_No--_ Raiden reaches out and pulls Shinnok close to cuddle with him, tucking him up against his strong body. _I could hardly go again._  

_ Surely not, but I like seeing your length react to me. Indulge me.  _ Shinnok lays on his back, and lifts up his hips, bending himself in half to grant Raiden a clear view of his dripping stretched slit. Raiden's body and cock stiffen instantly, muscles tense as he inhales a deep hissing breath, and Shinnok laughs softly, slipping an arm beneath his sturdy waist.  _ I'm irresistible, aren't I? _

Raiden continues to stare with no sign of stopping, his half-hard shaft jutting up appealingly from between his thighs, legs spread wide on the mattress. He licks his lips self-consciously, gaze intensely fixated on the sight. _Shinnok, you cherished nuisance, you are preventing me from recovering from this… adventure._  

_ Maybe I don't want you to recover. What if I just want to lay here all afternoon and look at you? Hmm?  _

_ If so, that feeling would be mutual.  _ Raiden sighs in disappointment as Shinnok lowers his hips and lays flat on the bed again, hiding the delicious sight, and in response his cock finally softens, settling down but tingling and twitching with erotic impulses. Shinnok is still experiencing the afterglow, too, and when he can't stand it anymore he shoves his gloved hand between his legs and frantically rubs, hoping that's enough. Gently, Raiden lifts Shinnok's other hand to his mouth and sucks his fingers, and Shinnok cries out and rubs harder, grinding against his palm until the impulse leads to a body-shaking moment of pure satisfaction.

Raiden cuddles him immediately once Shinnok slumps back on the mattress, eyes squeezed shut.  _ You are fortunate. For you, there is so much possibility for different kinds of pleasure.  _

Shinnok pauses, filled with realization.  _ That's the first time I ever came so quickly from touching myself... _

Raiden gently points out.  _ I was sucking your fingers.  _

_Yes, that would explain it._ Shinnok sniffs in disappointment, surrendering his moment of triumph. _Ah, well, someday I'll achieve it alone. I slightly resent that that works on me, but it does. It truly does._  

_ I have noticed.  _ Raiden chuckles softly.  _ Why do you resent it? There is no shame in liking something so harmless.  _

_ Oh, I don't know. It's just a figure of speech.  _ Shinnok waves a hand dismissively, curling up on the mattress with one leg loosely resting between Raiden's muscular thighs.  _ We both did extremely well. Perhaps I should wear those socks again sometime.  _

_Love, I sincerely doubt the socks were responsible, but you should wear them if you wish. You looked very...ahem, sexy._  

Shinnok lifts one leg to admire his own slim body, flexing his toes, and reaches down to pull up the sock all the way back to his knee, fixing the other sock as well. Then he lays back again, facing Raiden with a satisfied smirk on his sharp face. _Oh? Did I?_  

_ You always look sexy, in my opinion.  _

_ As do you...but my point stands. You liked this particularly. I know you did. _

_ Maybe.  _ Raiden kisses him bashfully, trying very hard to ignore the mess they've made of each other and the bedsheets.  _ Are you tired?  _

_No, actually, now that you've fucked my brains out, I'm invigorated enough to go fight an entire tournament._  

Raiden furrows his brow.  _ What?  _

_ That was sarcasm. Yes, I'm exhausted.  _ Shinnok grudgingly shuts his eyes, head resting against Raiden's broad shoulder. He wraps his arms around his chest, drawing comfort from his lover's steady heartbeat and the refreshing cool touch of his bare skin.  _ I do love you, you know.  _

Raiden nods solemnly.  _ There was never any doubt. _

_ There had better not be.  _ Shinnok lifts a brow, affecting a stern attitude for a moment, then relents and smiles, loving how Raiden pulls him up against him to absorb his warmth.  _ Surely you can't be cold. Not after all that... _

_No, I just want to feel you beside me. Because I love you._ Raiden awkwardly coughs, leaning in to steal a kiss, then hesitates, unsure of the proper etiquette. Shinnok closes the distance, kissing eagerly, and Raiden blushes. _Thank you._  

Shinnok arches a brow.  _ You don't need to thank me. Although if we are thanking each other… ahem, I appreciate that incredibly good eating out that you did. May I say, you're talented in many, many things, Raiden. A few of them have nothing to do with your responsibilities. _

_ It was my pleasure. You do think I am talented?  _

_ I always thought so. That doesn't mean I was glad about it, at the time. I am now. But I wouldn't have guessed that you had that particular ability. That's all I'm saying. _

Raiden hugs him gently.  _ Nor would I, but you are worth the effort. Do you like-- ah, me doing that-- this way? _

_Yes. It feels better than anything else, and you have a talented tongue. But…_ Again the wicked smirk reappears as Shinnok bites his lip temptingly. _At some point, we should switch roles again. You know gender can't constrain me, and I can think of a few reasons I should take charge._  

_ And what are those reasons? _

_ You, dearest Raiden, need to be done.  _

_ I need to be done with what?  _

Moments later, realization dawns.  _ Ohhh.  _

Shinnok rolls his eyes, brushing a lock of Raiden's hair into his face, and kisses his forehead just for good measure.  _ Clueless fool. I adore you.  _

Raiden stifles an embarrassed grin, beaming at the kiss, just like always.  _ I adore you, too.  _


End file.
